I Can Be Your Hero Baby
by Nicky Morello
Summary: This story takes place right after Season 2 episode 12. It takes on the idea that Lorna comforts Nicky after she found Vee's drugs This fic uses the song "Hero" By EnrIque IglesIas. So please read, review and enjoy!


**Author's Note**- Hey guys! Well here we go with another fic! First though, let me say thank you so much to those that read, reviewed, favorited and followed my last fic "Merry Christmas Nicky." It means the world to me! This story takes place right after Season 2 episode 12. Now, I actually believe that Lorna will go to SHU for her help in Ms. Rosa escaping. However, I am putting that aside to write this fic. This story takes on the idea that Lorna comforts Nicky after she found Vee's drugs. So, if you haven't seen season two, you are exposing yourself to spoilers. So be warned! This fic uses the song "Hero" By EnrIque IglesIas.

**Title ** I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Pairing-** Nicky/Lorna

**Summary-** This story takes place right after Season 2 episode 12. It takes on the idea that Lorna comforts Nicky after she found Vee's drugs This fic uses the song "Hero" By EnrIque IglesIas. So please read, review and enjoy!

Lorna Morrello yawned as she woke up. The prison was dark and the sound of silence echoed around her. She slowly got up, grabbing the toilet paper from on top of her locker and began to walk out of her cube and towards the bathroom. Suddenly she stopped when she heard a very soft whimpering coming from behind her. Turning around slowly she walked past each cube, looking to see who was crying. As she got to the end of the row she saw a sight that broke her heart. Nicky Nichols, a woman Lorna cared about more than she was willing to admit to herself, was curled up in a ball in her bunk sobbing silently. Her back was to the dark haired woman but her shoulders were clearly shaking. Her bathroom needs forgotten, Morello moved into the cube and sat down gently on the edge of the red heads bunk.

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

"Nicky?" Morello asked softly, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

Nicky froze at the motion but slowly turned over to face Lorna. Her eyes were red from crying as she looked up at the other woman.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I heard ya crying and was worried about you." The Brooklyn woman replied, "What's wrong hon?"

Nicky looked up at her and said very softly "Boo and I found Vee's stash and..." Her voice trailed off as the tears started again.

"Oh honey" Lorna murmured softly. She knew about Nicky's drug addiction and could only imagine how hard it was for her to see the drugs that got into Litchfield. Slowly she lay down beside Nicky, moving her arm up and around the other girl's shoulders, "Come here." she whispered as she cradled the red head in her arms.

**Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

Nicky buried her face into Morello's neck and cried softly. It wasn't something she liked to do, to show others that she wasn't as strong as they thought she was, but with Lorna her walls seemed to collapse. "You must think I'm so fucking weak." she said softly.

Morello gently started drawing soft patterns on Nicky's back "No I don't" she replied, the seriousness in her voice uncharacteristically strong. "I think you are one of the bravest women I have ever met."

"You do?" Nichols sniffled.

"Yes, I do." the Brooklyn woman replied. "The fact that you have been through so much and can still smile, laugh and carry on is truly amazing. The fact that you can be here, be around that stuff, and not have given in yet. I'm proud of you."

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away**

She felt the red head smile against her neck. "Thank you"

Lorna just smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the spider I found in my shower when I was younger?"

"No" Nicky replied, snuggling deeper into the warm body beside her. Lorna's soothing voice helping ease the ache in her chest.

"Well." the black haired woman began. "I was about sixteen when it happened. I was in the middle of a nice hot shower when I felt something start crawlin on my leg. I look down and see a big hairy spider making it's way up to my knee. I screamed, jumped out of the shower and ran outside. Sadly for me not only was I naked but the sprinklers in the front yard were on full blast, I'm surprised I didn't give poor ole Mr. Jones, our neighbor who was out watering his plants, a heart attack."

The two girls laughed, trying to keep their giggles quiet.

"You know what's pathetic?" Nicky asked a few minutes later. "I never felt like I had a family until I came here. I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do when I get out of here. Isn't that sad?"

**Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

Morello pulled the red head closer to her, feeling her heart ache at her words. "Nicky you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a strong, beautiful woman. You can do whatever you want." Lorna kissed Nichol's head softly, breathing in her scent, "Don't let your mothers actions control you. I know it's hard because she's your mother but you are not her Nicky. You are so much better than that."

The taller woman hugged Lorna to her tightly. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life, but I'm so glad you're here." Nicky let her lips softly press against Morello's neck, almost missing the hitch in the other woman's breath.

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away**

"I'm so lucky I have you too." The Brooklyn woman sighed "If you hadn't been there for me after Christopher's visit...I don't know what I would have done."

"Did I mention I wanted to throttle the guy for the way he talked to you?" Nicky asked, a soft smile evident in her voice.

Lorna laughed softly, knowing her friend was partly serious. "You know he really is a good guy. I just, I felt so alone out in the real world, also why I dabbled in internet fraud. My family kept harping on me, as well, to get a boyfriend and settle down." Morello paused, exhaling softly, "So when I met Christopher, I clung to him. I clung to him for dear life. Even when he pushed me away, it made me feel less lonely. He really didn't deserve it."

Nichols moved her hand to the other woman's side, gently drawing circles on her shirt. "So why did you break into his house? I mean if it was only a fantasy."

"Because I was in that deep. The fantasy life I created had become so real that I guess I lost sight of reality. Even when i saw the wedding announcement. I got so caught up in the act that when I realized it was crumbling, I started freaking out."

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

The red head moved slightly so she could look into Morello's eyes. "Well the guy is still a fucking idiot if he couldn't see what a beautiful, amazing catch you are."

The shorter woman looked back into Nicky's brown eyes, that always seemed to be drinking her in. Slowly she let her hand cup her face, stroking her jaw line gently. "Maybe. Or maybe it turned out the way it did because something better was around the corner"

"Yeah? Like what?" The red head asked, smiling broadly.

"You" Lorna replied, her mouth now mere inches from the other woman's, "You, Nicky Nichols."

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

Nicky brought their lips together, her arm pulling Morello against her. The other woman's hands ran through her tangled hair, her tongue begging for entrance. Nichols moaned softly as her hand slipped under Morello's shirt, drawing small patterns on her bare back.

Lorna could feel her heart pounding, as much as she wanted the woman beside her she knew it was too risky to do it there. Pulling back reluctantly she smiled "As much as I would love to continue this, I don't want us to get caught. What do you say tomorrow morning I join you for a shower?"

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away**

The red head grinned "Mmm I love the sound of that. Stay with me for awhile?"

"Of course baby. I love you Nicky." Lorna smiled as she pulled the red head to her, holding her close.

"I love you too. Thank you for being here for me Lorna. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done..." She trailed off.

"Shh it's ok. I'm here now, I'm not gonna let you go." the Brooklyn woman soothed, her arms tightening, protectively around her girl.

**I can be your hero.**

Neither of them knew what the future would bring. But they had each other, and that was enough to keep hope alive inside both of them.

**Author's Note**: Completely out of character I know, but you have to admit it would be a sweet way for that scene to go. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
